


All Day And All Of The Night

by Phytin



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Worship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phytin/pseuds/Phytin
Summary: Noel觉得他可能是病了。913更新停更通知，有提到后续故事情节以及结局。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Gallagher是草莓味柠檬水。

Liam Gallagher十五岁以前，Noel Gallagher一直在房间另一侧看他。

听起来有点像变态。但其实不是这么一回事。虽然Noel已经经历了他的性别分化——感谢随便什么玩意，他不是个omega。一个alpha。但他的大哥Paul也是一样，而两个年轻气盛没事干的傻逼最好还是不要待在一间屋里。家里没那么多房间 ，弟弟liam还没到该死的青春期；所以显而易见的，Liam和Noel住在一个房间里。

他们两人各占据房间的一侧，Noel稍微偏头就会看到liam那侧被画得乱糟糟的墙。  
—  
Noel一直觉得beta其实是最好的选择。不必要经历生理性的狂热吸引，让自然本能燃烧掉大脑。过得像个正常人，而不是发情期动物一样的a和o。但alpha总比omega好。没办法地躲不开发情期，没办法地需要alpha的存在安抚存在空缺的身体。更不要说大众会怎么看omega了。天生的荡妇，人们在街头街尾小声议论着，而每次Noel听到时只想抡起椅子摔碎在他们那张猪脸上。操他妈的大众，Noel生平最恨他们。

—  
Noel的床在房间左侧而Liam的在右侧。房间很小，两张床之间的空隙只将将够一个人走过。门开在两张床之间，两张床紧靠门对面的墙。窗户也开在两张床间。床尾门附近堆着两人的东西，Noel这边是他的吉他，他的音响和他的cd。Liam那边很难说上来是什么。有一段时间摆过小提琴，但不久又换了别的东西。还有一段时间求着Noel教他弹吉他，Noel心情好的时候也会答应。

房间太小太逼仄了，又容易受潮。曼彻斯特的天气算不上好，天花板常年附着着黑色的霉斑，木制地板有些发泡，踩上去会发出咕吱咕吱响声。不踩上去也会响，一般是半夜的时候，房间里安静得要命，直到在某一瞬间不合适卡着的木块突然响动。

这时候Liam要是睡着了还好。Liam总是睡得很沉，除非他自然起床的时间到了（那通常很早，Noel永远不明白他如何做到不赖床），否则几乎什么都惊动不了他。他睡得安静，不注意去听几乎会以为他消失了。Noel喜欢听那声音。有时候Noel会躺在床上，悄悄地屏住呼吸，心跳似乎也慢了下来，之后liam的呼吸声就会在他的耳道里被放大。他的呼吸声细小得让房间里的黑暗延伸得像永夜，这个窄小的房间恍惚间和时间一样又宽又广。

还有时候Noel晚上睡不着，就坐在他床边看他睡脸。睡着的Liam是无害的，甚至可以称得上柔软。醒着的Liam则相反：他还小的时候在学校已经是个不好惹的人物了，拳头出得频繁，打架的狠劲能叫Noel都自愧不如。但这时候要有人在他的胃上重击一圈，他就会没有一点防备地被打垮。想到这里，Noel胸口莫名升起一种奇怪的紧涩感，像是他的气管在剧烈地缩紧，而这种感觉往往需要一包烟或者一瓶酒才可以缓解。

他不知道这算什么，只好简单认为是因为质量不好的睡眠所引起的。

 

—  
但更多时候Liam醒着。他个子拔得很快，在同龄人中站着都会显得突兀；可他怕鬼，怕外星人，怕他不了解的一切。也许和Noel曾经开玩笑地搬动他的东西，和他说是鬼魂做的有关。只要在房间里有任何“奇怪的动静”时liam没有沉到不知什么梦里，他就会悄悄屏住呼吸，睁大眼睛看上方，像是要从黑暗的空气里剥离出来一个影子。

如果Noel也醒着，他会听到Liam试探性地开口。“Noelly？”他声音很小，又因为恐惧而紧绷，而Noel会发出一声响亮的嗤笑声作为回应。除了嘲笑之外，Noel知道他的声音会让Liam心安。如果Noel睡着了：Liam就会迅速地穿过两张床间二三十厘米的距离，躺到Noel身边。他的手臂紧紧地环住Noel，就像Noel的存在本身就可以保护他一样绕在他身上。Noel会在梦里惊醒，而后意识到一个热腾腾的躯体包裹住了他半边身体。

青少年alpha的性欲没道理地充沛，和别人一点点触碰都能引发腺体的剧烈反馈。Noel没办法地闻着自己的味道在房间里淌，好在尚未分化的Liam闻不到。

Noel不知道自己的信息素应该算是什么味道。他自己闻不出来：对他而言，那就只是气味而已。他也交过几个女朋友，但她们都是beta。Noel就没见过omega，只有在见到同类时本能的挑衅欲和自慰或做爱时身上的气味才让Noel意识到自己是个alpha。而Alpha之间本能的互相排斥让询问信息素的味道这件事仿佛笑谈。不过Noel也没有多好奇。他觉得别人说的那些自然吸引力都是狗屁。可能是为了给平淡生活加点盼头。

什么绝对适配，听起来都他妈的不像人话。在Noel有限的见解里，性全都很好，也全都他妈一个样。

 

—  
Noel开始关心起Liam还没到来的性别分化是有原因的。

随着年龄增长，Liam在女孩子们中的人气不降反增。Liam十四岁时已经和Noel一样高了，姑娘们就像用强力胶黏在了Liam腰上手上胳膊上一样。Liam是长得好看，Noel承认这点。相较而言Noel自己就没那么值得说了。相似的五官在Liam脸上整合得就好些，而在Noel脸上只是五官而已。

说到底姑娘们不都还是看脸嘛，他和Paul讲。Paul喝口酒，不赞成地拧起他和Noel、和Liam一样的粗眉。Liam对女孩们很甜。他讲得很笃定。我见过他对女孩子的样子；不奇怪为什么她们喜欢缠着他了。

Noel想象不出来。他想着Liam对他比中指时短圆的关节处皮肤的褶皱，想着他嘲笑自己时嘴唇扯动的弧度，想着他骑在自己身上挥起拳头时大腿的温度。想着他眼神厌恶地骂自己。cunt，他吐一口唾沫，而Noel揍在他脸上。

他想到Liam和没看到脸的女孩在小巷里，在门廊间，在沙发上，在Liam的床上，在Noel的床上，在Noel与Liam的床之间狭窄的空地上亲热。Liam的手隐匿在女孩的长发里，嘴唇发出潮湿的声音。地板咔吱响，而这时候Liam不需要Noel的存在了。

Noel的指甲陷进手掌，肺像刚长上茧的指尖一样钝。就像原本是他的东西突然被宣布不属于他了一样不甘。他咬着舌头感觉到一丝血味，信息素滚烫地从他耳后蒸腾而起。而Liam在他眼前对姑娘温柔地笑。操。Noel将房间门重重摔上，并在晚上liam又想偷偷爬到他床上时将他一脚蹬下床。

 

—  
直到Noel有一次和女孩打炮，高潮时眼前出现了Liam笑得弯起来的蓝色眼睛，长得近乎愚蠢的睫毛和眼角难以发觉的细小笑纹。这时候Noel才知道自己到底有多完蛋。他惊恐地感觉自己在下沉，而他不知道自己还要陷多久，又要陷多深。

Noel感觉到热潮在他胸腔乱撞，脑子里全是黏糊糊的蒸汽。对Liam皮肤的渴望几乎让他的手指感到刺痛，Noel半夜听着Liam极细的呼吸声咬着被子自慰，偶尔漏出的喘息在过于安静地房间里几乎像有回声。房间里的黑暗一下子蔓延得像永夜，而Noel躺在宽而广的时间里。

他不满足于他们只能共享夜晚。他想要不分白天黑夜地去听Liam的呼吸声。

Noel觉得他可能是病了。

 

—  
千万不要是个omega。Noel每晚睡觉前都在心里默念一遍。他很长时间以来第一次相信omega真实存在魔力。甚至也不要是个beta。Noel的评判标准在这一刻垮塌。最好是个alpha。Noel和自己说。这样，同类间骨子里互相争的本能会迫使Noel不正常的幻想止步于此。

 

—  
Noel早该知道他交不上好运。

Liam十五岁的时候迎来了他的性别分化。不算早也不算迟，但Noel几乎已经在心中认定他是个beta了。虽然不是Noel最想要的结果，但beta总比omega好。

 

—  
在Noel胸口燃着的火焰没增也没减，一如既往的夺走Noel肺里的气体。他尽量减少和liam碰面的机会，晚上他坐在酒吧里给自己灌酒，到了早上liam上学去了之后Noel才敢回家，脸埋在liam枕头里沉入乱七八糟的梦。

在很多个梦里，liam坐在窗台上对他打开双腿，Noel不由自主向他靠近，但就在Noel要碰到他的时候，liam突然像水汽一样消失在他伸出的手掌下了。

 

—  
那几天Peggy去亲戚家了，而Paul刚刚决定搬去和新交的女朋友一起住。Noel记得很清楚。那天早上他走回家的时候，不远处教堂的钟敲了十下。快到夏天了，太阳在曼彻斯特白色的天空上显得很烫。工厂的烟囱一如既往地冒着白烟。平常到不值得在他脑子里烙的这么深这么疼。应该配上更有戏剧性冲突的背景，比如太阳雨，比如夏日雪，才更贴合故事情节。

Noel刚推开门就闻到那味道了。他如果就立刻关上门，冲到外面铺着黑色柏油马路的街道上，或者冲去酒吧，喝很多很多酒就像要洗刷什么。如果他立刻关上门，也许那天什么都发生不了，也许之后什么都不会发生。但Noel那时不知道。

他闻到草莓柠檬水味。

在门口时闻起来很稀薄，像是以前Liam喝完这种饮料时，Noel在房间另一侧闻到的Liam嘴唇的味道。走到楼梯气味已经很明显了，像是谁打翻了一整杯，粉色的液体滴滴答答地在楼梯上流淌下来。

空气里的粘腻感。Noel前额渗出的密密的汗滴。四肢和大脑像充了气，抬起腿的动作变得缓慢而轻飘。像是某种病发，呼吸系统和消化系统被缓慢地浸在水里，在浮力和向下的推力的作用下被挤压。

Noel这时候本该觉得有些不对劲了，即使他从没遇到过任何一个omega，但这香味对他的影响总会让人想到毒药。可他的大脑像刚抽了一根品质很好的大麻烟一样飘在身体以外。从他踏进门框那一刻起他就没有可能逃出去了，DNA里写好的程序缓慢运作起来。

他打开房间门时首先瞬间过载的是嗅觉。

新鲜的草莓上滚落的露珠，一整颗柠檬在他面前被炸开，白砂糖在舌尖缓慢化开。冰块和薄荷叶一起被压碎的冷空气味，柑橘皮白色瓤的一点苦味。每一种气味都清晰得像是单独剥离出来藏进瓶子里，但又都有机结合在一起。

这香味强到几乎将Noel掀翻在地，一瞬间其他的感觉器官都失去了作用。他自己的气味也从耳后，从颈动脉，从腋下，从性器官喷涌出来，丝丝绕绕地和这些气味缠在一起。他混沌地站在粉色的，黄色的，绿色的，白色的气味之间，模模糊糊从这堆颜色中透出一个人的身影。

Noel首先看到紧紧地抓住白色床单的脚趾，然后是长着汗毛的偏瘦的小腿。双腿支起，膝盖脆弱地向两个方向打开。Noel看到陷进湿润穴口的手指，那些曾在半夜悄悄地握住Noel手掌的手指在后穴里搅动着，一些透明的粘腻液体被挤出来淌在身下。那之后看到的是勃起的阴茎和平坦肚子上圆形的肚脐。胸口是柔软的粉红色，而因为汗水而湿润的小小乳头是玫红色。然后从凸出的锁骨到了脖子。青筋在一片粉色里显得扎眼。接着是Noel不能再熟悉的下颌线，张开的湿漉漉的玫瑰色的嘴，眼睛紧紧合上，睫毛颤动着。湿漉漉的额头上粘着湿漉漉的头发；一个湿漉漉的Liam躺在湿漉漉拧在一起的被单上。

Noel盯着他的嘴，听觉逐渐开始恢复。Liam哑着的喘息也是黏糊糊湿漉漉的。Liam应该是闻到了Noel的信息素，因为他突然睁开了眼睛。在一片模模糊糊中Liam的眼睛又蓝又清晰，像在泥泞里撕出来一个口子。Noel不由自主地看进他的眼睛，而Liam像他梦里一样用气声喊着他的名字，张开手臂像是Noel的存在本身就可以让他安心。

Noel，Liam叫他名字。我好难受，Liam声音里带点哭腔，而Noel的脑子一下子成了一滩煮沸的液体。他最后清醒的意识只够他带上安全套，之后他走向Liam就像走向宿命。

他亲吻Liam后的一切都像罩在雾里。Liam和梦里一样打开双腿环在Noel腰上，而Noel虔诚地伸出手去碰没有散成蒸汽的Liam，手掌经过他的头发，他的脸，他的脖颈，他的肩膀，他的胸脯，他的一切。Noel在心理和生理上由衷渴望全部的Liam。他是疯了，几乎想要膜拜Liam的脚趾，而他也这么做了。他拉过Liam偏瘦的腿，直起身子亲吻他脚掌，并在Liam的惊呼中含过每一根脚趾。一切都是草莓柠檬水的甜味，一切都是Liam的味道，而只要是Liam，Noel就没有不喜欢的。他伸手擦拭掉Liam前额的汗珠，然后弯下腰把嘴唇印在他眉心，之后吻在Liam颤动的眼皮和睫毛上，再吻到鼻尖，最后落在他张开的嘴，于此同时阴茎挺进Liam热得发烫的身体。Liam的惊呼被堵在Noel舌尖，脚踝在Noel身后锁紧。

那时Noel第一次知道性不是全都一个样。他亲吻Liam时全身像过电一样发抖，和Liam贴合的每一寸皮肤都像是快要融化。他埋进Liam身体里就像把自己的生命或者灵魂一起放了进去。

湿漉漉的，Noel只有这个印象了。情欲物化成甜腻的液体，在墙壁上渗出来，在Liam和Noel紧贴的胸口粘连着，在抽送的动作中挤压滴落。他不记得过了多久，只记得房间里一直腾着白蒙蒙的浓稠蒸汽。Noel不记得他们做了多少回，也不记得这一切是如何结束的。他只记得他第一次醒来时Liam躺在他怀里睡着了，他看到Liam脖子上紫红色的印记，知道被子盖住的身体上还有更多。他意识不清地吻了吻Liam的头发，就又陷进了沼泽一样的梦里。

 

—  
Noel第二次睁开眼睛时他一个人躺在床上，身边的空处还保留着Liam的温度。房间里让人失去理智的情欲味道消退了很多，只留下若有若无的交合气味。Noel的头疼得像被火车碾过，耳畔有声音在厉声尖叫。他扶着头从床上坐起来，床单依然黏糊糊，而一转头就能看见地上散落的几个保险套。Noel像是一下子被碾成薄薄的一片，呼吸受阻且不说，除了致聋的尖利声音和致盲的刺目白光外什么Noel也看不见听不见。他天旋地转地站了一会，胃痉挛着想要吐出些什么。

他摇摇晃晃地走了下去，打了一个电话，又出门拐去了药店。回来之后他就坐在客厅沙发上一根接一根地抽烟。

Liam从浴室里走了出来。他看起来和平时没什么区别，刚洗过的头发向四面八方支愣，热水挂在皮肤上闪闪发光，腰间围着一条白毛巾。他一如既往缺乏表情，如果不是下颌上，脖子上，胸膛上那青紫色的瘀伤，Noel就要以为昨天的一切不过是一个过于美好的梦。而现在Liam的味道因为稀释过而寡淡，但Noel还是可以感受到他的阴茎隐秘地弹动了一下。绝对适配，Noel讽刺地牵动嘴角笑了一下，好一个绝对适配。

怎么了？Liam直接走向Noel，坐在了他身边擦起头发。Liam的嗓子还有些沙哑，昨天他可没有少叫。Noel感觉到浑身都紧张地绷直，自然本能让他不由自主地想靠近Liam，但理智使他意识到他已经犯了一个无法弥补的错。

Noel眼皮向下看着Liam的光脚。没擦干的水顺着他好看的小腿线条流到地上。他清了清嗓子。

“我有事要和你说。”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel感到恐惧。他害怕被掌控的感觉，而Liam和他恼人的信息素几乎已经主宰了他的思维。

C2

 

—  
住了许多年的房子是回不去了，那里的每个角落都是Liam。草莓柠檬水从Liam皮肤的纹路和头发的根部蒸馏出来，和每一个物质的分子键合在一起。妄想在Noel血管里蜿蜒着沸腾，他必须要咬紧牙关才能抑制住奔向Liam的渴望。沉默的性欲被具象化成为性腺分泌的化学物质，而Noel在本子上写下一句歌词。

可就连铅笔摩擦纸面的声音也让他想到Liam。

Liam会不会害怕，noel担心起来。如果Liam睡不着，听到窗户外风吹动树叶的声音时，他又要喊谁的名字呢？

但这不是Noel要担心的事了。

—

Noel搬离的唯一原因是要远离Liam。

这是个错误。他和Liam说。他几乎不敢抬头看Liam的眼睛，也不敢念出Liam的名字。他低头打包行李的时候Liam一句话都没说，只是坐在他自己的床上抽烟。房里味道还没完全散掉，Liam手里卷烟的气味和他皮肤上浮起的信息素一起，切割着Noel用来裹住自己的理智。Noel是在逃跑，他飞快地收拾好东西，还没等Liam慢悠悠地抽完那根烟，就摔上了家里的木门，连同那夺他神志的甜味一起抛在身后。

 

—  
Noel从来没离开过Liam这么长时间。Liam出生时Noel才五岁，回忆起那时就像在浑浊的水面上往底下看。但偶尔恍惚间也会有一些片段飞快地从视网膜前滑过，像在看第一人称的电影。Noel记得第一次见到Liam的情景：至少他认为那是第一次。Liam粉红色的脸又皱又丑，眼睛像是用刀子划出的缝隙。他圆乎乎软绵绵的手卷住Noel的手指，有一下没一下地晃动。

如今Noel回忆起这情景时，胸口会被他不熟悉的凝胶状情绪挤住，触手一路到他气管，从身体内部扼住他的喉咙。刚出生的Liam和任何一个普通的小孩一样，Noel又太年幼，不会也不能想到他日后会变成怎样的一个恶魔，又是怎么样汹涌地冲刷过他的人生。他在Liam骑着他的脖子揪住他的头发时没有想到，在Liam用力地拧他的胳膊只为看到他面露痛苦的表情之后咯咯直笑时也没有想到。Liam以他难以拒绝的柔软姿态缓慢地侵入Noel无比闭锁的个人空间，等到疼痛发作时，他已经成为Noel错综复杂的血管，想要彻底逃脱的唯一方法只有他自己的破碎。

—  
最开始的一周像是戒断反应。

Noel半夜睡不着。没有Liam的呼吸声，他像是躺在太空里。他全身每一个细胞都在叫嚣着想要再次得到Liam。发痒。发疼。Noel像受凉一样发抖，额头却烫得惊人。肌肉紧张地抽搐，浑身上下唯一麻木的只有胸口，而那正是病灶所在。Noel点了一根烟，喝下很多很多瓶酒，可卡因在桌子上排了几条白线，他拿纸卷吸入鼻腔。效果是快速而直接的。在那期间，Noel盯着天花板上不确定的某个点傻笑。但当他第二天头痛欲裂地从床底下醒来时，Liam还是会第一个出现在他脑子里。

他现在在做什么？又和谁在一起？他还生Noel气吗？他为什么不给Noel打电话？他觉得恶心吗？他还能再见到Liam吗？他对Liam的性幻想和性冲动真的是合理的吗？还是说因为太多的问题挤着他的脑组织，挤伤了他的下丘脑，才让他因为自己亲生弟弟的气味而勃起？

—  
liam不知怎么弄来了Noel的地址。Liam第一次敲响Noel的门时，Noel在沙发上直挺挺地愣住了，血流像沸腾又像是干涸，两种状态同时叠加在他身上。他急切地在门外呼喊Noel的名字，隔着木门Noel都可以闻到他呼吸的气味。Noel整个人快被撕成两半，一半是渴求一半是绝望。他不该两次踏入同一条河流，也不该把同样的错误一犯再犯。Noel，你快他妈开门！Liam把门砸的震天响，而Noel靠在门上不知道该如何是好。

不过他从来没有自己想的那样善于抵抗诱惑，Noel从来都知道。他从不该在Liam缓慢地吞咽一根香蕉时过多地关注他撑开的红色嘴唇，从来不该在Liam背对着他躺下时伸出手隔着空气触摸他发亮的脊椎，从来不该在Liam在他怀里睡着时小心翼翼地亲吻他头顶。从来不该如此频繁地梦见Liam，不该觉得他甜美，不该第一次品尝后就沉溺其中无法自救。不该把自己关在狭小的出租屋里想着Liam在自己身下的样子自慰，不该在醒来时发现床单像青少年的一样一塌糊涂。

更不该一次又一次没办法地打开门，让Liam把自己整个塞进他怀里。没有别人会知道，Liam对着Noel的耳朵说。他的手紧紧合在Noel腰间，Noel的头埋在他脖子里，像瘾君子一样沉醉地嗅他的味道。他们像仇人一样互相啃咬，又像情人一样接吻。Liam在Noel嘴里发出细小的呻吟声，Noel就更加用力地吸他的舌头，和他舌尖上的草莓柠檬水。他们会倒在沙发上，地毯上，或者随便什么地方做爱。Liam仰起脖子呻吟，而Noel痴迷地看着他皱眉咬住下嘴唇。屋子里全是化学物质轻飘飘的甜味，思维又稠又重，沉进地板。Noel什么也想不到了，Liam的身体就是他的归宿。他进入Liam像是第一次又像是最后一次，每一次插入都深且用力。

这一切都荒唐透顶，但又如此理所当然。

 

—  
通常是Liam来后的第三天早上，Noel醒来时会发现屋子里已经没有Liam了。他的气味还滞留在这个屋子的每一个角落，草莓柠檬水从Liam皮肤的纹路和头发的根部蒸馏出来，和每一个物质的分子键合在一起。但Noel不需要叫Liam的名字，就知道他已经不在了。他身体的热度不在了，甜味就变得飘忽而没有质感。Noel脖子上还有Liam留下的青色紫色的吻痕，视网膜依然留着Liam在他身下高潮时的表情。热潮逐渐褪去，脑子从地板缝隙里蒸发出来凝成固体，悔意总是在这个时候袭击他。他发很多誓，抽很多大麻，喝更多酒，但下一次Liam敲响他的门时，他依然会一次又一次地犯错。

 

—  
Noel在此期间甚至给自己找了个女朋友。他常去吃饭的店里的一个女招待员有一头蜷曲的棕色头发和漂亮的蓝色眼睛。Noel和她去酒吧喝酒，她叫Louise，喷了水果味香水的beta女孩紧张地和他说，Noel牵着她的手走过黑漆漆的小巷，走到他租的房子里。距Liam上一次不请自来已经有快半个月，屋子里闻起来还是像他。Noel没有开灯，在沙发上和Louise做爱。

性都是一个样。

Noel和Louise平淡地恋爱。去街上买东西时Louise会牵住他的手，晚上她伏在Noel怀里入睡。Noel的手搁在她裸露的背脊，她的呼吸声也很浅。Liam睡着时的呼吸声要更平缓一点，但做爱时就会很吵。他带真声地喘，呻吟的间隙带上很多脏话。操，Noel，再用力点。Liam的手指陷进Noel的皮肤，Noel发狠地去咬他乳头。Noel带着难以疏解的勃起在梦里惊醒，只能推醒躺在身边的Louise。他捂住Louise的嘴在黑暗中操她，他的信息素和房间里残留的Liam的气味混在一起，Noel要用全身力气阻止自己高潮时喊出某个特定的名字。

 

—  
Liam依然每个月定时地来找Noel，带着他没办法解决的麻烦。Noel始终不明白他为什么一定非自己不可，想了很久也想不出来原因。他推测是因为方便，而且Noel可以守住秘密。没有更多的原因了，Noel这样告诉自己，忽视喉咙处升起的紧涩感。Liam不像是会和Noel一样病得不清，Noel甚至在想，omega才是最强大的性别，他们的气味对alpha的支配力超出任何人的想象。一旦他们尝过了Omega的气息，愚蠢的性幻想就会占据整日整夜的时光。Noel这样说服自己，丝毫想不起他梦的开始要远远早于Liam的性别分化。

两个月后Louise正式搬进了Noel的出租屋，好在她闻不到弥漫了一整个房子的信息素味道。

Louise早上出门上班前总喜欢开窗。通风换气对身体有好处，她一边亲吻Noel的脸颊一边说。但Noel依然会在她关上门后神经质地快速赶去合上玻璃窗。Louise是对的，像个瘾君子一样不肯放手永远也治不好Noel的疯病，但他总得留点什么供自己想念。他白天在煤气厂工作，空气里全是化工物品的怪味，头晕脑胀地回到房子时，Liam的甜味就是他的庇护所。

—

Liam那一次敲门时Louise还在家里。Noel在卧室，Louise在客厅和她的朋友聊天。本来就不怎么坚固的木门被拍得震天响，隔着两扇门Noel都能听见他吵闹的声音。Noel一下子站起来，神经紧张地绷紧，像手里在调的吉他琴弦一样。他把卧室门打开小小的缝，Liam已经好端端地站在客厅里和Louise打招呼了。

—  
Louise和Liam见过面，即使Noel极力阻止这发生。Liam向所有人宣告他只是个beta，在平常日子里准时给自己打抑制剂，而到发情期就来砸Noel的门。他就这样骗过了身边所有人，除了Noel以外没人知道这个小混混有多湿润甜蜜。

他还挺甜的，不是吗？Louise有一次和Noel说。一些积压很久的句子在Noel喉咙里生长，只等开口就会逃脱他的控制。他想尖叫，最后只是摇了摇头。他们什么也不懂，Noel和自己说。

就像他懂自己胃部的痉挛和趾头的蜷缩是为了什么一样。他猜想Liam奇妙的气味或许不是只对他，以及alpha产生作用，而是对所有靠近他的人发挥效力。他们也许没办法具体闻到Liam的气味，但这甜味依然会对他们的心智产生影响。

 

—  
Liam越过Louise的肩膀看到了在门缝里向外张望的Noel，看起来心情很好地举起手朝Noel挥了挥。Liam发情期还没到，Noel找不到任何理由解释他突然的出现。可能也没什么理由，只是因为Liam想。他和Noel不一样：Noel总是被该不该锢住手脚，但Liam做他想做的。

“你他妈在这里干嘛？”Noel低吼着，看着Liam放下手里的塑料袋朝他走过来。Liam翻了个白眼，“真他妈热情啊你个逼。”他笑嘻嘻地抠起Noel扒在门板上的手指，“好久不见，我也挺想你的。”Noel瞪着他，手指像黏在木头上，脚抵住地，怎么也不让Liam把门推开。Liam没办法地举起双手后退了一步，“操你的，”他对着Noel比两根手指，“你他妈当我想来？Louise请我来的。”他回头朝Louise和她的朋友笑了一下，Noel闭上眼睛都能想到是个什么样的表情。只需要睁大眼睛，扑闪几下他的长睫毛，扯动他生的漂亮的嘴唇，恰到好处地露出几颗白牙，Liam几乎就能得到他想要的一切。

Louise朋友的脸一下子红了起来，而Louise无奈地耸了耸肩:“是我邀请他来的，”她承认道，“我朋友一直想见见他。”Noel始终没办法记住那个蠢女孩的名字，但Liam朝那个红着脸的女孩子笑着眨了眨眼。Liam的惯用手法，Noel再熟悉不过了。他曾经看过Liam无数次对女孩们做出一样的动作，而后小姑娘们便争着抢着把自己盘到Liam腿上。

Noel心里的火烧得更汹涌了。“而你觉得没有必要和我说一下？”Noel毫无指向性地抛出咒骂，可Liam罕见地示弱了。他挡在Noel和Louise之间，Noel无法看见Louise，而她和朋友也看不见Noel的表情。“是我叫Louise不要告诉你的，”他声音和刚才比起软化了很多，几乎可以称得上委屈了，“我以为你见到我会很开心。”他看着Noel眼睛，Noel就像受到蛊惑似地看回他。Liam的眼睛蓝得没有焦点，就像他在用整个蓝色看东西。*只看过Liam照片的人也许会认为他的眼睛有点无神，但那是因为他们从来没有真正见过Liam。Noel也说不好：他不是什么文学家，看的书也不够多，只好老套地形容为天使的眼睛。

Noel一如既往地被他盯得失了神，Liam借此机会走得很近，手掌整个搭上了Noel的手磨蹭起来。“你不想见到我吗？”Liam用气声说话，而Noel吓得弹跳起来，甩开Liam黏糊糊的抚摸，顾不得扒住门，Liam得以把门彻底拉开。这下子Noel逃不掉了，只好骂骂咧咧地走出房间。“你他妈的来这里干嘛？”他走到沙发前，用脚踢了踢Liam带来的袋子。“我请他来吃晚饭，想着是你弟，你大概不会在意。”Louise在Noel身后叹口气，而她的朋友尴尬地咳嗽了两声。Liam很有兴致地抱着胳膊看Noel在客厅无意义地兜兜转转，明显有一腔怒火但不知道往哪发泄。

就在Louise的朋友张了张嘴打算说点什么时，Liam踩着时间点开口了。“我和我哥还有点私人恩怨要解决，是吧老哥？”他像个傻逼一样对着两位女士笑，而Noel只想一拳揍在他鼻子上。“我和你他妈的有什么私人恩怨？”Noel嗤笑，心里焦躁得要命。他不敢承认他在害怕，害怕和Liam独处，害怕自己控制不了。Louise还在，而且还他妈的有外人呢！他瞪着Liam试图用眼神传递信息。他越来越不懂Liam到底想要什么了，他俩独处会走向什么发展，Liam最清楚了。要不是激烈的打斗，要不是更荒谬的性。而这两样都不适合家庭聚会里发生。

Liam直接无视了他的粗口和挤眉弄眼。他对Louise笑得乖巧，说妈妈让他带了菜来，他可以和Noel一起试试做菜，顺便说点兄弟俩的私事。他对另一个女孩子愚蠢地挤了挤眼睛，而她傻乎乎地咯咯笑起来。“女士们就在房间里好好聊天就可以了，”Liam用毋庸置疑的口吻说，“你们的头发不能受厨房的油烟。一切都好了的时候我会叫你们出来的。”

Noel翻了个白眼，Liam就是在放屁。他自己对他那一头宝贝头发爱护得不得了，哪会自己主动承担头发油腻的风险。Louise还想说点什么，但Liam已经开始把她们俩往房间里推了。“我发誓我他妈的不会把Noel打残或者把他打破相的，你尽管放心。”Liam拍着胸脯保证，Louise和那个女孩今天为他笑了不知道多少次。她们最后和Liam叮嘱了几句后就把卧室门关上了，女孩子间总有无数悄悄话可说。

Noel站在沙发另一头看着Liam对他笑，已经不知道自己该有什么感觉了。这一切都太过超现实，尤其是当Liam走到他面前捡起地上的袋子时。“妈妈基本已经都做好了，热一下就行了。”他轻描淡写地说，甚至没看Noel一眼，就扭头走进了厨房。Noel活这么大就没见过Liam进厨房。他总是被宠坏的那个小孩，连碗都不用自己洗。Noel被眼前的画面弄得瞠目结舌，几乎以为是做了一个魔幻现实主义的梦。他不由自主地跟着Liam进了厨房，这在后来被证明是个错误决定。

Noel看着厨房地上的瓷砖，这房子挺新，厨房里也干净得发亮，Noel回忆了一下，今天可能是这个厨房第一次开火。就在Noel思考的当口Liam已经绕到他身后锁上了厨房的门。

要说这房子有什么让Noel不满意的，就是有太多门了。就连厨房都是封闭式的木门，原本空间就逼仄，一扇一扇合上或打开的门让这里看起来更压抑了。

Noel几乎没有时间反应过来Liam在做什么，他已经坐上了流理台，伸出一条长腿勾住Noel的腰让他向自己靠近。Noel的大脑可以正常运作时，他已经在这个狭小的空间里被Liam的两条腿禁锢住了。Liam的味道又隐秘地从毛孔里挥发出来，填塞着Noel的鼻子。

Liam明明应该有在使用抑制剂，Noel昏昏沉沉地想，他本不该闻起来依然和他记忆中一样。Liam手环在Noel脖子上，Noel无力地拒绝他。

“不，”他摇头，“你他妈的疯了。我们他妈的不能……”Noel在Liam吮吸他脖子时短促地说，“我们他妈的不能。Louise和我们只有两堵木门的距离，你快他妈停下来！！”Liam的嘴离他自己的只有几厘米，他用气管说话，喷出的细小热流就拍在Noel嘴唇上。“这就是我们为什么要小心。”他在Noel嘴唇上落下一个两个三个轻巧的吻，Noel已经硬了，但他依然在躲避Liam。他断断续续地挣扎，直到Liam在他面前咬破了自己的下嘴唇。鲜红色的血珠在他嘴唇中央形成，而Liam动作过慢地伸出舌头舔过下嘴唇。铁锈味和突然变深变重的甜味袭击了Noel，Noel眼睛里的暗色加深了，最后一点理智也被欲望烧成了灰。他绝望而用力地吻Liam，尝他嘴里的血味。Liam的手伸下去拉开他的裤链，而Noel的手专注于脱掉Liam的运动裤。Noel来不及也没办法去找避孕套，他的阴茎第一次毫无隔阂地接触Liam：滚烫的湿润的Liam。他几乎快要忍不住呻吟，只好仓促地撞上Liam的嘴唇。他的嘴唇不敢离开Liam的，呻吟和喘息在合拢的口腔里共鸣。Liam去解Noel的衬衣纽扣，手臂环过去，指甲深深地陷进Noel的皮肤里。厨房里已经全是甜得发腻的交合的味道，空气湿润得像是能拧出液滴。Noel不敢太用力地插入，一方面是因为Liam喜欢叫（实话说，Noel喜欢听到他），另一方面这房子的隔音效果实在太差，如果肉体相撞的声音顺着薄薄的墙壁传到Louise那里去的话，一切就都完蛋了。他不知道这种事通常会如何收场——操他的，Noel这辈子再没听说过比他和Liam更扭曲的兄弟关系了——他毫无头绪。但一定不会是一个大团圆结局，Noel在梦里都没奢求过。

随时可能被破门而入的危机感显然很让人兴奋，Liam先高潮了，浑身剧烈颤抖，Liam的额头被汗湿得亮晶晶。God Like。冲动从Noel的胸口爆裂到全身，他想要标记Liam：他痴迷地看着Liam潮红的脸颊和半睁的眼睛，他的神态漂亮得近乎罪恶，Noel不想让任何人看见此时的Liam。他甚至想要把他锁进笼子里关在地下室，任何人的目光都碰不到Liam，而Liam也会永远属于他。但他知道他不能，实际上他本来连拥有Liam的资格都不该有。他又抽插了几次，还是拔了出来射在了Liam大腿间。他们俩的嘴唇这时候才松开，已经肿得不成样子了。他们两个人都喘着粗气，Liam一边喘一边笑，而Noel只想狠狠地把他摔到地上。“操你的Liam。”他发狠地骂道，这时候Liam就笑 ，“怎么？”睁大眼睛，扑闪几下他的长睫毛，扯动他生的漂亮的嘴唇，恰到好处地露出几颗白牙。“你还想再来一次还是怎么着？”Liam笑得像个天使，但Noel比谁都清楚他就是个魔鬼。  
“你就是个傻逼。”他抽了张纸巾，帮Liam擦拭大腿上的白浊。Liam的大腿内侧的触感像成熟的芒果，Noel擦了几下最后还是抽开了手。“我也爱你老哥。”Liam从流理台上跳下来穿好裤子，肿胀柔软的嘴唇压在Noel躲闪的嘴唇上。

Liam说爱如此容易。房间里的大象踩在Noel胸口，他张了张嘴还是什么话都没说。

 

晚上他们在客厅吃饭。Noel和Liam两个人信息素交合的味道还在房子里徘徊不去，Noel被这甜味噎得食不下咽，但罪魁祸首Liam似乎一点也没有被这影响，全程在和两个女孩调情，甚至看都没看Noel一眼。

晚饭完后Liam主动提出送另一个女孩回家，他在和Noel告别时快速地在他耳边吹气。“你今晚就想着我和Louise上床吧。”他还不忘记在Noel脖子上的腺体处留下一个湿漉漉的亲吻，Noel又硬了，他难堪地拽了拽衣服下摆，希冀不会被人发现，骂了一句cunt，然后把不知道从家里那个角落翻来的抑制剂按到Liam手里。

那天晚上Louise想和他做爱，Noel说自己累了。Louise失望地叹了口气，背过身子去睡下了。Noel实际上是害怕她发现Liam在他背后挠出的伤口。Noel在Liam身体里是想不到那么多，但他们分开之后后背就开始火烧火燎地疼起来，像是在提醒Noel记住今天下午发生的事。Noel怎么可能忘得掉（不代表他不想），他整晚没睡着，Liam的味道黏在他的鼻腔。

Noel感到恐惧。他害怕被掌控的感觉，而Liam和他恼人的信息素几乎已经主宰了他的思维。

他做了一个决定。

 

第二天早上Liam一如既往地早起，一如既往地去街上惹事生非。他中午的时候快乐地嚷嚷着打开家门，而Peggy坐在餐桌边等他回来吃午饭。再寻常不过的一天。

 

“Noel离开曼彻斯特了。”Peggy在Liam拿起餐具时告诉他，而Liam茫然地抬头就像是没听懂她在说什么。

“带着他的女朋友一起去和乐队巡演了。叫什么，对，当什么乐队的roadie。今天上午就出发了，打电话来的时候你不在。”

Liam握紧了手里的刀叉。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“用整个蓝色看东西”来自玛格丽特杜拉斯，《乌发碧眼》。


	3. 停更通知

停更通知：上次更新距离现在已经有大半年了，一直拖到今天才决定停更，让所有期待后续的大家失望了，非常不好意思。  
其实这一篇我一直是想要完结的，这篇文不是我写的最好的一篇，但于我而言确实有一些特殊意义。但这么长时间以来一直没有动笔写过后续，总是感觉缺了点什么。更加不好意思的是我确实已经出了骨科圈了，临走前还留下个坑真的十分抱歉。所以总是抱着一线希望觉得自己可以写下去，其实是很不理智的。所以打算就结束在这里了，感谢所有与我分享了这份特殊的你们，和大家一起磕骨科的这段时光非常开心。  
这篇文原本应该还有两章内容，说起来也很简单（毕竟是长篇pwp）。第三章主要是打了个复合炮，也就是Noel同意加入绿洲时发生的事，但我主要是放不下第四章。第四章没有写出来也是我的一个遗憾，因为当时我非常喜欢这个情节。

第四章简单来说是一个angry sex，也就是Noel看到liam与别人亲热后发生的故事，具体时间设定在绿洲已经大红大紫时。他们两个人在巷子里做爱，然后Noel会标记liam。对他们来说这不是一个好的决定，Noel冲动后也有点后悔：他标记liam也就意味着他们的秘密危在旦夕。但Noel还没来得及把忧虑说出口，liam听到巷子外有音乐声，便让Noel抱着他出去看看（结还没消）。后来发现是有一户人家开着窗放音乐。liam说我们还没有跳过舞，于是Noel和他依偎着在路灯下跳了一支舞。明天还是未知数，谁也不知道要怎么做，但那也得到明天再说了。

我其实是咖喱骨科悲观者，我一直觉得他们不会也不能he，这是他们性格使然，冲突是必须的。所以我当时决定将故事停在这个地方，因为故事里的时间不会再流逝了。所以我才会更新这篇停更通知，我不希望他们在这篇故事里也停在第二章的别离。  
另外现在正在更新的那篇罗曼蒂克消亡史完全是一个意外，不过我应该会写完那篇，当做给磕骨科时期自己的一个交代，在那之后应该不会再写骨科了。十分抱歉。感谢所有喜欢过我文的大家，你们帮了我很多。在这里给大家鞠躬了。  
望心想事成。


End file.
